In keeping up with a demand for high capacity and multi-functions of transmission apparatus, the number as well as sorts of main signal packages, managed by a management unit of the apparatus, is increasing. As the number as well as the sorts of targets of management increases, a higher performance is demanded of an apparatus management unit.
To perform processing within a prescribed time, the CPU is requested to operate at a higher speed. To handle the increased number and sorts of the targets of management, volatile memories, as working memories, or non-volatile memories, used for data storage, are requested to be of increased capacity.
It is not economically desirable to make designing in order to take account of the maximum capacity or implementation of the total of the functions of the transmission apparatus. It will be observed that request for high capacity and multi-functions of the transmission apparatus is contrary to the request for cost reduction of initial investment called for by a customer.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2007-259316A